Breathless
by st.elmo-lover
Summary: Sequel to Take Cover. Abandoned due to little to no interest from readers.
1. A New Story

**So I'm redoing the whole sequel. I didn't really like where the other one was headed. So here's the short first chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the second chapter up soon. You might recognize a few scenes from the first sequel I started because I liked them but the plot is different.**

The air was stiff and cackling with the left over energy that had just come from the group of people standing in a line outside an old, burning barn. Breathing seemed to be difficult for all of them because all of them were panting. It took a few minutes before any of them moved and the first movement was a slight shiver from the smallest of the group. His short, dark hair stuck straight up on top of his head and dirt seemed to cover almost the whole right side of his face. The shiver was slowly followed by a step and then another step, until the young brunette broke into a full run. He reached the burning barn in a matter of seconds and the closed doors crashed open as if by magic. The sound of the blazing fire became overwhelming as he stepped into the heat infested building. Fire burned on all sides of him but again he broke into a run. After another few seconds, his voice could be heard over the flames.

"Robby!" His voice seemed hoarse as he let out his first cry but it slowly grew stronger as he continued his yelling. After about five minutes of the first boys yelling, a second boy appeared in the barn. He was taller than the rest of the group and his white dress shirt was half torn open. He shielded his face with a bleeding hand as he stepped up to the smaller boy. The hand that wasn't shielding his face came up to grip onto the younger boys shoulder.

"Come on!" He yelled over the other sounds. "We have to get out of here! She's not in here!" The taller boy seemed to give his companion's shoulder a squeeze before the youngest shrugged him off.

"Where else would she be?" The shorter one yelled at the eldest. "We can just leave her in here!"

"She's not here, Tyler!" the second boy said forcefully before he wrapped his arms around Tyler and started to drag him towards the open barn doors. "You saw it just like the rest of us," he continued, as he continued to drag Tyler. "She disappeared! She's not in the barn. Someone else did this. Someone else took her." The words seemed to sink in after a few seconds and Tyler stopped struggling.

"Caleb!" A third voice yelled and a third young man came into view. He brought up a gloved hand to run through his hair as he approached Tyler and Caleb. "She's not behind the barn. We just can't find her!"

Caleb seemed to contemplate the information for a while before he fixed the blonde new comer with a firm stare. "We have to get out of here before the cops show up. We can't be caught up in this mess. Get Pogue and get him to the Hummer. We'll regroup at my place. I'll take Tyler."

The blonde immediately jumped into action, turning away from his friends and heading back to a fourth boy who stood gazing at the blazing inferno in front of him. His eyes didn't seem to go anywhere else, even when Reid approached him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. It took a few minutes of coaxing on Reid's part before Pogue began to move towards the Hummer. He moved with his head down and his feet shuffling on the ground. He stumbled a few times on some large rocks before Reid opened the passenger door for him and Pogue slumped into the seat.

Caleb was dealing with a similar circumstance. Tyler, who was in a complete panic a few minutes before, now seemed to be in shock. His forehead was starting to collect sweat but he was cold to the touch and shivering. Caleb wished for a second that he could have a few moments to himself to grieve but the thought was quickly replaced by his duty to take care of his brothers before himself. The Covenant, his brothers and sister, would always come first.

"We'll find her, Tyler," he whispered. He had hoped that his words would come out confident, but instead they came out sounding like he barely believed them himself.


	2. Plan

**Soo, it's only two pages, but at least I updated! More to come soon if I get enough reviews and there's still enough interest in this sequel.**

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not"

"No, really. I'm dreaming or hallucinating. Or something…"

"Nope. It's really happening."

"Then I guess this would be a perfect opportunity to say fuck my life!"

"I would imagine so."

"Can you just stop talking? The sound of your voice is like nails on a chalkboard."

"I could really care less because as soon as you accept this situation we need to start working on a plan."

"Plan? I'm not making any sort of plan with you."

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you tried to kill me and everyone else I love?"

"I really wasn't going to kill you per say. I was just going to hurt a few of you until Caleb decided to give up his powers."

"Then you would have had to kill us because none of us would have let Caleb die."

"Can we stop arguing about that? It's in the past and we have a whole other situation to deal with?"

"No. We can't stop arguing about this. I'll get out of her on my own!"

She emphasized her point by jabbing her elbow into his ribs and smirked when she heard his groan.

Robby and Chase had been stuck in a cold, dark, dank basement for at least a day together. They had spent the first twelve hours in tense silence, Robby fuming about even being near Chase and Chase fuming because he had been caught unaware by an enemy.

They were sitting on the cold wet floor with their hands tied together behind their backs. They had only started to try and get out of their bonds about an hour ago and had only now just started to talk. Neither of them was happy about the predicament they were in and neither of them quite knew what to do about it. The last time they had seen each other, Chase was pushed into a burning barn by Robby and the rest of the Covenant's powers, seconds after that, Robby had been pulled into the barn after him by an unseen force.

Robby had initially woken up on the ground behind the barn. Her had had been pounding and it had taken her a few minutes to get her vision to clear. She had just been about to get up and run when a booted foot had kicked her in the head and knocked her unconscious again.

Now she was locked in a basement with one of her worst enemies and she was beyond pissed about it. Not only was Chase in a room with her but she had just now found out he wasn't even her worst enemy. There was a worse enemy than Chase out there and she hadn't even known about it. None of the Covenant had known about it.

And now Robby was paying the price.

All of them had just assumed Chase was the source for all the power cackling in the air but they had been dead wrong, wrong to think Chase had enough power to do half the things that had happened. Robby particularly thought back to her time in the forest when she had broken her wrist. The person that had been taunting her by turning into all the people she loved. She had thought it was Chase since they had found out Chase was an enemy but now she realized she was wrong. Chase didn't have enough power to do that.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," she whispered to herself second before a shiver took a hold of her body.

"I can," Chase said from behind her and she answered with another elbow to his ribs.

"Fuck you," she answered a few seconds later. She couldn't really believe that Chase had just gone from an evil bastard that was trying to kill her, to a guy that was stuck in a basement with her and asking her for help. There was no way it could be true. She had seen the murder and evil in Chase's eyes on more than one occasion.

But with the situation they were in now, did it really matter what she had seen in his eyes before? Now, they were dealing with someone much worse than Chase, much more powerful. Did it really matter that Chase was the same guy that had tried to kill her if he could help her now?

She shook her head slowly. She didn't know what to do. She really didn't. It seemed teaming up with Chase was her only option of getting out of there and back to the Sons where she could inform them of everything that had happened.

"Fine," she said slowly, "We can team up and make a plan. But it better work!"


End file.
